


Deaf

by ZLynn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Deaf Sollux, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Marriage Proposal, lots o' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLynn/pseuds/ZLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's determined to say it. Determined to let him know.</p><p>"You're beautiful and I love you."</p><p>-Told by everyone's favorite Narrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaf

Sollux has been deaf ever since he was a kid. It wasn't something he was immediately born with, but rather something that slowly soften sounds until not even the most expensive hearing-aid could help him. He did have a good three years before he was completely deaf though. Which he doesn't remember of course.

You met Sollux in college while taking a computer science class. Not something you were entirely too interested in but went because your best friend, Feferi, wanted you to take it with her; she later dropped out of the class. It's because of him that you didn't fail. He was the smartest one in the class and in all honesty you don't think he even tried to be good, he just was. He was quiet though. Mostly kept to himself. You thought he was simply anti-social, which is pretty true regardless, but that wasn't the reason he didn't talk. He just simply didn't know how.

You about punched yourself when you learned he was deaf; which was only after you had asked him, rather begrudgingly, to help you with your homework. He hadn't made a very big deal out of it and just wrote down instructions here and there to push you in the right direction. At the time you thought he was too "high and mighty" to talk to you, and you may have acted a little rude too him because of it. Which is why when your teacher told you about his deafness, after class, you felt like a total idiot.

You apologized the next class you had.

You weren't immediately friends with him, you kept it strictly as a "mentor" relationship, but that quickly changed after you took a course in ASL. You never admitted to yourself that it was because you wanted to actually hold a conversation with him; you told yourself, and everyone else, that it was simply so he could teach you better. Sollux saw right through your bullshit though and was pretty adamant about making you sign to him every time you tried to talk to him. He had an amazing ability to read lips but refused to acknowledge you unless you signed to him.

When you first took the class you never really practiced outside the classroom. You simply forgot. Sollux took the opportunity to help you. Occasionally making you sign the alphabet and, once, showing you how to spell your name. You started growing closer to him then.

You'd go over to his dorm room and study, which usually ended in you staying until midnight and getting your ass whooped in a video game. After a good three months Sollux would sign something to you before you left. It was three words but you only knew two of them. "You" and "Are". Eventually you got curious enough to ask your teacher. You signed it to her, rather hideously you might add, and after she eventually figured out what you were trying to sign she giggled.

"Eridan, that means "beautiful". Is someone signing that to you?"

You immediately blushed and excused yourself, running out of the room as your Professor quietly laughed behind you.

You didn't tell Sollux right away mostly because you weren't entirely sure what it meant. Did he like you? He obviously thought you were beautiful, plus he knows that you're in an ASL class so you'd eventually learn what he was signing to you. Which means he would have to tell you eventually. So what were you suppose to do? More importantly: how did you feel about him?

That was a struggle. A big one because you weren't entirely sure if you were gay. You wouldn't really ever have known. You'd been chasing after one girl for so long you had never given yourself the chance to move on to someone else. You eventually got over that struggle though. You really cataloged how you felt when you were around him and took a serious look at him as more than just a friend; and you could feel the flutter he stirred in you just by being around him. You couldn't refuse to admit that he wasn't attractive anymore, because he very well was and you really liked it. He was a geek and occasionally wore shirts from games, like the Triforce from Zelda; which you know nothing about. Managed to stay skinny despite the fact that he never worked out and his diet was a disaster. Also has more muscle than you which you still don't understand; the only muscle you have is when you go on walks to take pictures. And is constantly fifty degrees warmer than you.

So after getting over yourself, and praying that you wouldn't get rejected, you confronted him. You signed to him, "I know what you have been signing to me when I leave."

He smirked, obviously not believing you and replied back. "Oh really? What?"

You took a breath and said out loud, "you think I'm beautiful."

He'd been watching your lips very closely, and when you said the word "beautiful" his face went white. He stumbled, obviously trying to figure out what to say, but you caught his hands and made him look at you.

"Do you mean that?"

He nodded stiffly.

"Do you like me then?"

He tried to raise his hands but stopped when he realized you were still gripping them and didn't intend to let go. After a minute of looking down at his hands he lowered his gaze to the ground and nodded.

You sighed in relief and made him look at you again; then you signed "I like you". Maybe it's because you're really bad at paying attention in class, or your just an idiot, but you didn't sign that at all. You said "I love you." Which made him the happiest person you'd ever seen.

Your relationship soared after that and you started dating. He was everything you could of wanted of a boyfriend, and while you both still fought you still had the ability to work it out. There were ups and downs, mostly due to you. You thought you were the absolute worst because you just couldn't sign correctly; but he drove you to continue, not because he necessarily pushed you but because he was willing to talk to you without it. You learned it because you didn't want him to have to write down what he wanted to say or, occasionally, trace the words on your skin. You eventually learned your mistake the night you admitted you liked him, but didn't really think anything of it. You did love him.

You dated for the remainder of college and continued even afterward, you got an apartment together after graduating and are still living together years later. You have a part time job where you take pictures or print them out for your employer and sometimes help with photo shoots. You also occasionally sell some of your photos. It pays surprisingly well. Sollux has a stay at home job that mostly revolves around computer tech stuff that you don't understand. You know he fixes sites and programs for companies that don't have the right employees to do it themselves, which surprises you, and is a software developer at another high paying company.

Lately, though, he's been running off somewhere and hasn't told you exactly where he's been going; but tonight he greets you with a big grin when you get home from a late night photo shoot.

"What's got you all happy?" You say as he takes your hands.

He clears his throat and says, "I've been practicing to do this." Your eyes immediately widen because holy shit he just spoke to you. He spoke. He has a lisp but you honestly think it's the most adorable thing in the world because _he just fucking spoke to you_. He smiles as you gape at him and continues, "you're beautiful and I love you so much." You're tearing up at this point but your whole world freezes as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

That's it. You're dead. You've died and gone to heaven because nothing could get better than this.

You nod. You nod and cry as he puts the ring on your finger and hugs you until you can't breath, but you don't even care.

You love him so fucking much.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckin' Tumblr gave me this idea. I apologize.


End file.
